1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed circuit board assembly and, more particularly, to a printed circuit board assembly with a vibration damper between connectors of the assembly.
2. Prior Art
Printed circuit board assemblies are well known in the art. This includes printed circuit board assemblies having a printed circuit board with a first connector mounted directly thereto and a second connector removably connected to the first connector. In the prior art the stability of the connection between the first and second connectors is provided by the direct interface between surfaces of the two connectors. However, clearances provided to facilitate ease of installation of the second connector on the first connector render the mechanical connection between the connectors susceptible to vibratory motions that arise typically during shipping of the printed circuit board assembly. These vibratory motions have a detrimental effect on the electrical connection between the connectors. The present invention overcomes this problem by providing a vibration damper between the first and second connectors to eliminate or at least significantly reduce or dampen vibratory motion therebetween.